


Broken

by Coffeegirl84



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeegirl84/pseuds/Coffeegirl84
Summary: Es beginnt damit dass Alec verletzt wurde bei der Rettung von Jace vor Valentine...Mehr weiss ich selber noch nicht





	1. Verlasse mein Haus....

Sanft glitten Magnus Finger durch das weiche, dunkle Haar des Shadowhunters. Ein leichter Schweissfilm war zu spüren, doch im Gegensatz zu einigen Minuten zuvor schlieff der junge Mann endlich ruhig.  
Wie hatte all das nur passieren können? Wie war es soweit gekommen? Wieso war er nicht bei ihm gewesen?

"Kann ich.... irgendwie helfen?"

Magnus war nie ein rachsüchtiger Warlock, jemand der schnell wütend wurde. Doch gerade in diesem Moment reichte diese Stimme und er biss sich auf die Lippe um nicht laut los zu schreien.  
Vorsichtig beugte er sich vor und küsste Alec sanft auf seine Lippen.  
Er löste seine Finger aus Alecs Hand und drückte sie dennoch kurz sanft bevor er sich umwandt.  
Vor ihm stand Jace. Eine blutende Lippe zierte sein Gesicht doch Magnus machte keinerlei Anstalten diese zu heilen oder ihm zu helfen. Er stand da wie ein Hund im Regen doch selbst das interessierte Magnus gerade überhaupt nicht.

"DU... willst helfen?" Magnus schnaubte und es war offensichtlich das sein Lächeln nicht freundlich gesinnt war.  
"Lass uns nachdenken, Jace.... wie könntest du helfen, wo du doch schon soooo viel geholfen hast?... Ich mein... was hast du nicht schon alles getan?.... Du hast deiner Familie den Rücken gekehrt und sie verraten für einen Mann dem du total egal bist... Du hast deinen Parabatai verraten – deinen Bruder.... du hast den Code der Nephilim gebrochen... und du hast die Leben deiner Familie gefährdet , die DICH retten wollten.... so dass Alec trotz Magie fast unter meinen Händen weggestorben ist... also NEIN, JACE.... Es gibt nichts mehr für dich zu tun... und jetzt verlass mein Haus" murrte Magnus und wurde gegen Ende imer leiser.  
Jace trat vor und griff nach Magnus Handgelenk "Magnus... bitte..." Doch Magnus entriss ihm den Arm und sah ihn wütend an. Seine Katzen augen leuchteten auf. "RAUS..." fauchte er erneut und die Tür schlug vor Jace Nase zu.  
"Jace?"  
Jace sah zu Boden. Dort hockte Isabelle mit angezogenen Knien. Ihr Gesicht war von Tränenspuren gezeichnet doch versuchte sie ihn anzulächeln. "Geh jetzt... Er wird sich beruhigen und... solange passt Magnus auf ihn auf und wenn etwas ist... melde ich mich...  
Jace schluckte doch nickte. Was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig. Clary hatte ihm schon gesagt er könne bei Luke schlafen bis sich die Sache mit dem Clave geregelt haben würde.  
So machte er sich auf den Weg....

Magnus wandte sich von der Tür ab und ging zurück zu Alec der leicht wimmerte im Schlaf.  
"Shhhhhh....." wisperte Magnus und griff nach Alecs Hand. Ein kleines Leuchten glitt aus Magnus Hand in Alec und er drückte Alecs Hand feste. "Gleich ist es besser...." Und tatsächlich nach wenigen Minuten beruhigte sich Alec und als er spürte dass Jace nicht mehr in seinem Anwesen war löste er die Barriere um die Tür.  
Es dauerte nur kurze Zeit bis Isabelle eintrat. Magnus sah sich nicht um. Er wusste es einfach und spürte wie sich ihre Arme um seine Schultern schlossen.  
"Es wird alles gut... Wir werden ihn nicht verlieren..." wisperte sie und Magnus fühlte sich etwas besser.  
"Nein... Das werden wir nicht... Das würde er uns nicht antun" und zum erstenmal an dem Tag lächelte er.


	2. Familienbande

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ja ich weiss es sind kurze Kapitel aber desto schneller kann man es lesen XD

"ALEC"

Isabelle sah sich um. Das Licht des Mondes gepaart mit ein paar wenigen Kerzen erleuchtete den Raum nur geringfügig doch genug um zu erkennen dass sie sich nicht zuhause befand.  
Es dauerte nur wenige Momente bis sie erkannte dass sie in Magnus Loft war.   
Einen Kampf hatte es gegeben auf dem Schiff auf dem sich Jace befunden hatte.  
Ein Zittern übermannte izzys Hände – noch immer spürte sie diese panische Angst Alec verloren zu haben .... noch immer sah sie vor sich wie der Dämon ihn verletzte und von Bord stiess... wie Magnus ihn mit all seiner Magie am Leben erhielt.   
Für einen Moment schloss sie ihre Augen und versuchte tief einzuatmen. 

Natürlich hatte sie auch noch Max als Bruder aber Alec war ihr großer Bruder und auch wenn es umgekehrt sein sollte - so hatte sie das Gefühl für ihn da sein zu müssen, ihn beschützen zu müssen.  
Nein... mehr noch... Es gab ein Band zwischen ihnen was tiefer was als das Band eines Parabatais. Alec war wie ihre zweite Hälfte, die zweite Hälfte ihres Herzens und sie hatte das Gefühl wenn Alec nun sterben würde, dann würde auch sie es. Sie würde daran zerbrechen, doch inzwischen nicht nur sie.

Vorsichtig schlug sie die Decke mit der sie zugedeckt worden war zur Seite und stand auf.   
Sie teilte sich nun den Platz der anderen Hälfte seit einiger Zeit und es machte ihr tatsächlich nichts aus, diesen Platz zu teilen.  
Magnus Bane – Warlock – über 300 Jahre alt. Ein Downworldler der schon alles gesehen hatte – zumindest dachte sie das. Doch niemand hatte damit gerechnet wie sehr sich dieser sonst so freie Geist an Alec versprach und wie der sonst so verschlossene Junge Mann sich diesem im Gegenzug öffnete.

Nur Isabelle kannte Alecs sanften Seiten – seine 'Schwächen' wie ihre Mutter es nennen würde, doch niemals Isabelle.   
Alec hatte sein Leben darauf aufgebaut was man ihn gelehrt hatte, Empfindungen waren für ihn immer ein Hindernis und eine Ablenkung gewesen. Selbst Izzy gegenüber fiel es ihm schwer Gefühle zu zeigen und plötzlich tauchte ein Mann auf, der Alecs Welt zum Einsturz hätte bringen können. Doch im Gegenteil er zeigte Alec das sein wahres Ich zu zeigen niemals falsch war und Alec liess es zu, was Magnus in Isabelles Augen zur Familie machte.

Sie sah in den Raum hinein.  
Ihr Bruder lag immer noch in Magnus großem Bett schwitzend und krank aussehend schlief er. Auch Magnus war eingeschlafen doch selbst jetzt liess er die Hand des Lightwoods nicht los.  
Vorsichtig strich Isabelle Magnus durchs Haar bevor sie ihn sanft zudeckte so wie er es zuvor bei ihr bereits getan hatte.  
"Alles wird gut Magnus...." wisperte sie doch nicht nur um sich selbst zu beruhigen.  
Sie setzte sich an die andere Seite des bettes und griff nach Alecs Hand als sie ein leises Surren hörte.  
Sie zog ihr Handy heraus und sah darauf. Ein Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht für nur wenige Sekunden bevor sie antwortete. 'Gute Nacht'


End file.
